Two Weeks of Hell
by iHeartYou13
Summary: Cooper endures two weeks of hell before Violet and her mystery man set him straight! cooperviolet fic, as usual. reviews welcome and ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Two Weeks of Hell

_Summary: Cooper endures two weeks of hell; Violet and a new man he doesnt know about. How does he fight back?_

_Reviews are WELCOME; but be kind, please? constructive crit. only! and thanks for all other reviews for my other stories! i havent replied to you all yet, but THANKS!_

_enjoy._

* * *

_Looking back, it probably hadn't been the best idea; most likely one of the worst he'd had in a long, long while._

_But, he rationalized to himself, when it came to Violet, common sense became a little less common and impulses were deemed sensible enough to work. Most impulses were perfect in their mysterious its-so-crazy-it-just-might-work way._

_Unfortunately, This was not one of those perfect impulses._

* * *

"Cooper, what the **hell** are you doing!?" Violet cried across the room at her now former best friend.

Cooper was holding a child's BB gun to Scott's chest. "Don't get in the way; this is something I have to do!"

Violet took a few quick steps forward before Scott's voice stopped her.

"Don't, Vi; I think he's misunderstanding something."

Cooper tightened his grip, "Hey, shut up, I have the BB gun!"

Violet felt her face flush red with anger, "Cooper, put it _down _before you take an eye out! What are you **thinking**?!"

"He's not good enough for you Vi and I'm sick of seeing all these horrible men breaking you!"

Violet gaped at him, too angry and confused and a little touched to make sentences.

Scott took advantage of Cooper's attention on Violet and scooted back from the gun and behind the counter in the break room.

"Cooper, buddy, listen to me; I'm **not** dating Violet, and we're _most definitely_ not sleeping together."

Cooper's face jerked around to look at him. "What?"

Violet managed a sentence before losing her voice again at the thought of Cooper under the belief she and Scott were together, "Cooper! He's my **brother** for God's sake!"

Cooper blinked. His face flushed and then paled very quickly. He loosened his hold on the little BB gun. He started trembling slightly.

Scott took this as a sign of backing down and inched forward to take the BB gun gently from his hands.

"You alright Cooper?" Scott touched his shoulder gently.

Cooper shook his head, his eyes wide and mouth squeezed into a tight line.

Violet recovered from her speechlessness. "What the hell are you doing!? This is my brother! From New York City; I told he was coming for Christmas and he's only been here two weeks before you start freaking out and pointing BB guns and being weird and he can't take-"

Scott cut her off, "Vi, why don't you go find Naomi and get a drink or something, cool down, hm? I'll talk to Cooper and get it all straightened out,"

Violet glared at him and left the room. She came back a minute later with a confused Addison in tow who was in turn pulling Naomi.

"Give me the BB." she stated, avoiding Cooper's eyes.

Scott gave her a wary glance, looked at Cooper and hoped she wasn't going to shoot the both of them. Handing over the gun, he remained alert.

Violet simply turned and left the room with Naomi in her grip. Addison was left behind.

"What's going on?" she asked, taking in Cooper's pale face and Scott's flushed one.

A hand reached in and Addison was pulled out by Naomi. The door closed.

Scott turned to Cooper and sighed, "So, when exactly did you fall in love with my little sister?"

* * *

there's part one! tell me what you think! thnxz in advance!

_I don't own these characters, only Scott; and i dont know if she has a brother, really, but here she does, mkay? Greaat._


	2. Chapter 2

Okay! so here's the next bit! it's long, but i like it :). thanks to those who reviewed the first part, and please keep reviewing! it's much appreciated!

i also do not own these characters; just the ones that arent in the show.

enjoy.

* * *

**Day One- In Which Scott Arrives and Cooper's Curious**

"So, what's everyone up to today?" Naomi glanced at her files before looking around the table at the rest of the practice.

Pete went first, "I'm free today, just one patient, Holly Samson, at 11.30."

"I've got 2 house calls and a patient at 3 so I'm booked," Sam said, sifting through his small stack of folders.

"The Dereks twins are coming in for a checkup today," Cooper spoke, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Oh, those horrible little boys that nearly destroy your office every time they come in?" Violet asked with a grimace.

Cooper smirked, "Ah, first; they're not horrible, second, I've got it all figured out. Everything is stored away or bolted down. No way they're making off with my candy stash _or_ my lunch this time."

Violet shook her head, smile on her face, "Mkay Coop. I've got nothing today, I've got to pick up Scott from the airport."

Cooper's attention snapped back to Violet. "What?"

"Right, we'll see you later. Say hi to him for us?"

Violet stood and pulled on her jacket and picked up her purse and coffee, "Yeah, see you all later,"

Cooper watched her shoot them all a smile and a wave before she was out the door.

He looked around the table, "Who's Scott?"

Naomi heard the note of panic in his voice and decided to play a little, "You remember Scott, right?"

She stood and turned to leave, shooting Sam a wink to play along. He smirked, "Yeah, you met him a little while back?"

Pete added his own fuel to the building fire, "Oh yeah; tall, dark hair, good sense of humour."

The three stood and left, hiding their amusement. Addison and Cooper remained, the latter impersonating a fish rather successfully.

Addison watched him warily, "You okay?"

Cooper looked up at her, as if just realizing she was there. He masked his surprise.

"Yeah. I'm _totally_ cool; she's going to pick up Scott. Of course I remember him," he stood a left the room muttering under his breath, undoubtedly trying to remember a Scott.

Addison watched him go with a confused face. She stood and called after him.

"Wait! You forgot your files!" but he was already down the hall. Addison laughed to herself and picked up her own folders.

* * *

Cooper sat at his desk tapping a pen. He glanced at the clock on the wall; she'd been gone over _2 hours_! How long could it take to pick up a guy and bring him to work to meet the **extremely** curious best friend close to suffering from a heart attack at not knowing about him?

He sighed and dropped the pen on the desk. It was starting to annoy him. Dell appeared in the doorway, "Hey, the um, twins are here; this time with their sister?"

Cooper frowned, attention temporarily diverted from Violet. "What?"

The two headed for the lobby. "Dr. Freedman!"

Twin 9 year old voices greeted him loudly as soon as he was within eyesight. "Hey David, and Ryan; who's this?"

David and Ryan shared a look and glanced up at their sister. They turned back to Cooper, "She's our sister; mom made her come because she's cranky."

The older sister glared at them and smacked them in the back of the head at the same time. She looked up at Cooper.

"Upside of having twins, one hand each right? I'm not cranky; I'm Delilah, their older sister."

Cooper nodded, curious, "Right, well I'm Dr. Freedman. Here we go,"

He shoved the two boys in the back playfully and they ran ahead to the office. Cooper and Delilah walked along behind them, Cooper studying the girl from the corner of his eye.

* * *

"Do you think it was mean not to tell Cooper that Scott is Violet's brother?" Naomi asked as she leaned in Sam's doorway.

Sam moved quickly around the room, gathering his folders and various medical instruments and throwing them into his bag.

"Maybe, although I think he has it coming. He's killing me with his not tell her that he likes her."

Naomi's eyebrows flew up in surprise, "You actually noticed that?"

Sam stopped and looked at her, grin on his face. "How could anyone _not_ notice that?"

Naomi laughed and moved out of the way as Sam rushed past to the elevators. "I'll see you later," he called over his shoulder.

Naomi stayed, smile on her face, even as the elevator doors slid closed and Sam was gone. Addison approached, curious.

"So, how's Sam doing?" she asked mischievously.

Naomi kept her eyes on the elevator, but replied with a smile, "How's Pete doing?"

Addison whacked her arm and strode away, looking over her shoulder to see Naomi still standing in the doorway and Dell leaning on his desk, watching Naomi.

* * *

"There's something in the water in this building," she declared as she entered Pete's office.

Pete looked up from his Alternative Health magazine. "Excuse me?"

Addison dropped into the sofa in the corner, "Water. Something. _Everyone's_ crazy."

Pete put down his magazine and smiled at her. Addison raised an eyebrow and stood up abruptly.

"Oh, no. No, no, **no**."

Pete stood too, still smiling, "What?"

Addison backed toward the door with Pete following her with amusement, "When you smile like that, all deviously charming; only bad things happen."

Pete shook his head as she disappeared.

* * *

Cooper gave his 'last' lollipop to David and looked at Ryan with his and declared him cleaned out of more candy.

"Are you sure?" Ryan asked skeptically.

"Yeah, the last time we were here there was a lot of candy in this office."

"Yeah, well, lots of other crazy little rugrats come through here and now that's all that's left. So enjoy." Cooper laughed at them as they went in search of more anyway, opening cupboards and drawers.

He turned to Delilah, "So, what's the problem with you?" he asked kindly.

Delilah sighed, "Headaches, upset stomach, I'm so tired all the time. I get these weird pains everywhere; my neck, my back. My mom says it's the stress of high school, but she wants to be sure."

Cooper checked her out quickly, listening to breathing and her heart before Delilah stopped him.

"Between you and me? I know what's wrong with me."

Cooper looked up at her, "And what's that?"

Delilah sighed, "It's nothing you can cure with a lollipop and some Pepto, that's for sure,"

Cooper frowned, "Are you, you know, preg-,"

"No! **God**, no, I just, it's just something personal, but not medical, you know?"

Cooper smiled reassuringly, noticing the sad eyes, the dark circles around her eyes. "Alright, well, my friend Violet is a psychiatrist; I'm sure she could sit down with you and talk, even if you don't tell her what's wrong, just, talk about anything you want. Should I ask her for you?"

Delilah looked over at the twins, playing with Cooper's scale, "Guys, don't mess with that!" she shouted.

"Delilah?" Cooper asked gently.

She looked at him and sighed, "My mom doesn't believe in shrinks."

Cooper nodded understandingly, "Do you?"

Delilah looked to the ground, "Yeah, I'll talk to her."

Cooper smiled wider and pulled another lollipop from his pocket. Delilah grinned as the boys rushed over, up in arms over the appearance of more candy.

"Hey! You said this was the last one!"

"Yeah, no fair Dr. F!"

Delilah grabbed the candy and stuck her tongue out. "Yeah, well too bad. Bye Dr. Freedman,"

She pulled her complaining brothers from the office and down the hall. Cooper could still hear them as they got to the elevator. He chuckled and wrote down Delilah's name on a sticky note to give to Violet.

Remembering Violet's trip to the airport, Cooper checked his watch. Seriously! This long?

As if on cue, the elevator opened and there stood Violet…with a tall, dark and handsome someone. Cooper thudded his head against the door frame before heading out to face them.

"Cooper, there you are; you remember Scott?"

Violet's cheery voice made Cooper put on a brave face and put out his hand. "Yeah, right; nice to see you again,"

In truth, he wasn't glad to see him again, if in the first place at all. Cooper swore that he had never seen this man before.

"Scott, my best friend Cooper," Scott smiled and Cooper could see straight white, perfect teeth.

"Yeah, nice to see you again too man," Cooper cursed inwardly even as he smiled and shook the guy's hand. Why was even his _voice_ attractive!?

"So, what are you guys planning on doing today?" Cooper asked. That's right, Coop, figure out what they're doing so you can torture yourself imagining how much fun they have.

Violet grinned, "We're going to meet everyone first, then lunch, the beach and then probably head home. Hey, you should come over tonight; we'll rent a movie?"

Cooper was still stuck on _his_ Violet with this man eating lunch and laughing and holding hands at the beach and snuggling at home. He felt his stomach flip over.

Violet poked him, "Cooper?"

Cooper blinked, "What?"

Scott smiled, "Dinner, movie, tonight?"

Violet chuckled. Cooper smiled tightly, secretly loving the chance to watch over Violet and send the guy some kind of subtle message, "Yeah; yeah I'll come tonight for dinner. Say 4.30?"

Violet looked at him strangely, "Try 7 Cooper, see you later," she walked off smiling with Scott and Cooper very nearly literally kicked himself.

He sighed as he watched them walk away and into Pete's office first, could hear the laugh and the greeting. Cooper turned and walked back into his office, planning how he was going to approach this dinner.

* * *

"So, you know Cooper's like, totally head over heels for you, right?" Scott called over the running water of the sink in the kitchen where he was washing tomatoes and peppers for dinner.

Violet choked on her piece of carrot, "What? No, Cooper and I are best friends; I've known him forever."

Scott smiled and turned back to the food in the sink. "If you say so Vi, but I'm your big brother and I know these things."

Violet laughed and turned from her place at the counter, munching carrots, "So what, every big brother can tell when some guy is moving in on their little sister?"

Scott laughed too, "Exactly, now you're getting it."

Violet's retort was interrupted by the doorbell and loud knocking. Scott looked up at her, "See Vi; 30 minutes early for a casual dinner. Someone's eager."

"Shut up and wash the tomatoes,"

Cooper smiled widely when Violet opened the door, mid sentence. "What's this about tomatoes?"

Violet shook her head, "You're early; you're gonna get put to work now."

Cooper looked confused, "What do you mean?" he asked as he followed her into the kitchen, ditching his jacket on a chair as he went.

"Cooper, hey. You can stir the noodles and the sauce; I don't trust Vi, she'd splash it and burn herself or burn it or make them stick to the pans."

"I would not, shut up."

Cooper clenched his jaw at Scott calling Violet 'Vi'. He smiled anyway and began stirring slowly.

Comfortable silence descended the kitchen before Scott broke it. "Where's your cutting board?"

"My what?"

Cooper laughed, "Under the counter over there," he answered.

"I can't believe you don't know where your own cutting board is, Violet." Scott laughed as he retrieved it from where Cooper had indicated.

"I never use it and what is this, gang up on Violet day?"

"You know I love you," Scott replied, "can you give me a carrot stick?"

Violet smiled and held a carrot to his mouth. Scott opened his mouth and Cooper held his breath. She is not feeding the man carrots in front of him and accepting Scott's 'I love you'!

Before Scott took it between his teeth, Violet snatched it away and popped into her own mouth, smirking victoriously. "Mean, Vi, you're just mean; my hands are all tomatoey."

Cooper cheered internally, mentally wiping the sweat from his forehead. Thank _God_ that hadn't happened.

Violet smacked him with a dishtowel before leaving the room, "Yeah well, that's what you get."

Cooper continued stirring in silent giddiness. "She's really something, right?"

Cooper looked up at Scott curiously, "What?"

"But a handful of something great."

Cooper felt his little balloon of giddy joy burst. "Yeah,"

This was going to be a **long** night.

* * *

so? how was it? good? review plz! much appreciated!

and i dont own any of them, just the ones i make up. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Next part! Sorry it's been so long, holidays and stuff. I always forget how many relatives i have until i have to see them all over Christmas! happy new year also, by the way, a little belated, but it's still good right?

as always, i own nothing except Scott and the characters not originally on the show and reviews make me feel really nice! thxz to everyone who's reviewed so far! you guys rock!

* * *

**Part ONE-In Which Cooper Has A Chat**

_"So when exactly did you fall in love with my sister?"_

Cooper sat on one of the stools heavily. His cheeks were beginning to regain their normal coloring.

"Cooper?"

Cooper looked up at him, "What?"

Scott smiled, "Okay, easier question. Where the _hell_ did you get a BB gun?"

Cooper looked away sheepishly, "From one of my patients."

Scott raised an eyebrow, amused, "Really?"

Cooper nodded. "Yeah,"

Scott remained on the other side of the island. "So, why do you have the urge to riddle me with mini BB pellets?"

Cooper sighed heavily, "Nothing personal, really, I just. I really like Violet." Cooper's face suddenly upturned as a mental light bulb went off. "Who I suddenly remember telling me you were coming!"

Scott stared incredulously.

Cooper sobered and watched him. Scott shook his head, "So you're in love with my little sister?"

Cooper nodded, face serious now. "Very much so. And let me tell you, man to man, that's I'm totally freaking out telling you this. Mostly because you're bigger than me and could probably take me down, but the part that's afraid you'd kill me 'cause you're Violet's brother is now beginning to grow very quickly."

Scott dropped both hands on the table and leaned. "Cooper, it's fine. I'm just curious. When exactly did you fall in love with her?"

Cooper looked up, "I'm not exactly sure. It's been a while now, I think before the Alan era."

Scott smirked. "Wasn't he a _jerk_?"

Cooper jerked his focus to Scott, "**Exactly**!"

Scott nodded and gestured for Cooper to continue. "It was just one of those, 'oh-my-god-I'm-in-love-with-my-best-friend' kind of moments."

Scott nodded, "Okay then."

Silence descended before Scott started chuckling. "What?" Cooper asked.

Scott shook his head, still chuckling, "Oh, nothing."

Cooper smiled now, "What?"

Scott looked up at him, "It's just…why a BB gun? Why not a baseball bat, or you know, a crazy thought, just talking to me?"

Cooper grinned, "You'd have to know me to understand."

Scott nodded, "I can believe that."

"So how mad at me do you think she is?" Cooper sighed.

"Ah, Vi will get over it. You're her best friend, she loves you. Maybe a few weeks and she'll even talk you without bringing this up?"

Cooper glared at the older man. "Shut up, this isn't funny. You know Violet, when she stops being mad at me all she'll ever do is tease me about it!"

Scott laughed. "Yeah, maybe. But would you prefer seeing her smile and knowing you did it or not being teased while she's gone?"

Cooper nodded, "Nicely worded, Scott. Where'd you pull all this stuff from anyway?"

Scott pulled up another stool, "Oh, my boyfriend is a motivational speaker. He comes up with it all, I just steal it to use on my friends every once and while."

Cooper looked up at him blankly, "Boyfriend?"

Scott grinned at him, "Gay."

"I see."

"Partly why I find this so funny."

Cooper shook his head and laughed, "Wow, I don't think I could have gotten further off base if I tried."

Scott nodded along, "Probably not, but I'm surprised you lasted as long as you did. I mean two weeks?"

Cooper sighed, a small smile on his face, "Two weeks of **hell**."

* * *

haha, okay that's it for now :) i'll post more soon!

reviews keep me going! plz plz plz tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey people who havent given up on me yet!! i know it's been forever! im soo sorry, but exams and all that, man school can be a pain in the butt huh? anyway, here's the next bit, sorry again for the delay!

enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Day Two- In Which Cooper Finds the Dream**

Pancakes. Pancakes? Why did he smell _pancakes_? The scent wafted gently into his subconscious, pulling him into reality. A couch was under his body, a blanket tossed over him.

Music. Again, _music_? And _pancakes_? Music drifted happily through the room and Cooper looked around. Violet's living room. He was in Violet's living room. Huh; what happened at dinner the night before? Was there alcohol? Had he spilled his guts?

Cooper began panicking as he jerked into an upright position on the familiar piece of furniture. Humming filtered through his growing horror followed by the smell of bacon. Mmm, bacon.

A smile began spreading across his face. A thought. He froze. What if Scott was cooking and not Violet? He sighed and flopped back onto the couch.

Light footsteps entered the room and the smell of pancakes and bacon got stronger. He poked open an eye and the other quickly followed.

There was Violet, his Violet, standing in her oversized pajama bottoms and beat up old t-shirt with a tray in her hands and a smile on her face.

"You've surfaced! Welcome back to the real world Coop!" she greeted, setting the tray down and dropping next to him. Cooper eyed the tray; 2 plates, 2 sets of cutlery, 2 mugs of coffee. Not 3. Where was Scott? _Why_ did he **care**?

Cooper smiled thinly, still doubting this little scenario. "Yeah! Hey, what's this?"

Violet poked him in the side and he laughed, "It's lunch now, jeez, you know I was in here earlier, but I didn't exactly want to wake you up, especially after last night, but you wouldn't move."

Cooper smiled wider, a kind of I-don't-know-what's-going-on-but-I'll-smile-for-you-anyway smile. "What happened last night."

Violet smirked at him, "Seriously? You remember, or do I have to refresh your memory?"

Cooper felt confused, but as long as she was looking at him like that, like he was the only person in the world who mattered, than he really didn't care.

"Maybe you'll have to remind me anyway?" Cooper flirted with disaster; what if he'd done something totally stupid like getting completely drunk during dinner and making an idiot out of himself?

Violet smiled softly, a smile he'd never seen her wear before and was extremely glad he got to see now, and moved a cushion out of her way. Sliding closer, the scent of her shampoo and the sweet smell of butter syrup blanketed Cooper's senses.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about you freak," Violet smiled wider and moved even closer.

How had he _missed _this!? He'd managed to finally tell her how he felt and she had actually responded the way he wanted and he couldn't even _remember_ it!?

And then soft lips were on his, smooth and teasing and sugary sweet. As she deepened the kiss, he vaguely noticed that she tasted like Fruit Loops and milk. He wound his hands into her disheveled hair and she pressed closer.

Heaven. Finally!

Another thought finally struggled its way to the front of his foggy and uncooperative, Violet-filled mind. Her mystery man.

"Mm, Vi," he asked between lingering kisses. Violet didn't answer. He seemed okay with that, but felt the need to push the issue. "Where's Scott?"

Violet pulled back and laughed. "What?"

Cooper smiled up at her. She looked gorgeous, all giggly and soft and teasing. "Scott, where'd he go?"

Violet smirked at him, "Something you're not telling me Coop?"

Cooper shrugged internally and pulled her back to him. "Just, being weird,"

Violet laughed into another light kiss, "Yeah, tell me something I didn't know,"

A sharp prod pulled his mind out of the fog. "Ow, what was that for?" he tickled her lightly and she squirmed away.

She was smiling, "What are you talking about?"

He poked her in the ribs and she laughed again, "Stop!"

Cooper felt it again, this time against his cheek. "What are you doing, that one hurt,"

Violet sat up and pushed his shoulder. "You're the one attacking me, remember?"

Cooper looked down at her flushed cheeks and laughing eyes. "Yeah, yeah,"

He tackled her again and they rolled onto the floor with a yell.

"Cooper!"

Cooper laughed and looked over at where Violet was. The living room was empty.

He sat up, smile beginning to fade. "Vi?"

"_Cooper_! _Cooooopeeeeerrrrrrr_!" a voice was calling him.

Cooper stood and looked around; the tray was gone and the afternoon sun was fading to pale grey.

"**Cooper**!" the sharp voice made him jump and suddenly he was staring up at a very amused Violet from a very low position. On the floor.

"There you are! You okay? Back with me?" She was smirking at him.

Cooper groaned as the night caught up with him. They'd had dinner, uneventful and mostly just irritating for him and then decided to watch a movie. Seeing as how there was no sign of Scott, he'd either left or was just really good at hiding.

"Yeah, I'm good."

Violet helped him stand and smirked wider, "So, nice dream?"

Cooper's head shot towards her, eyes wide. Unfortunately, his forehead collided with hers and the two smacked heads.

"Aw, **ow**, Cooper!"

"**Crap**, ow, _sorry_!"

Violet held one hand to her forehead while the other stayed resting on his shoulder where she'd steadied him.

"Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to-wait. What do you mean 'nice dream'?"

Violet took her hand away and shook her head to clear the oncoming headache. "You were mumbling about pancakes and bacon and kisses. So who's the lucky woman? By some miracle is she not an internet lurker and I know her?"

Cooper smiled, "Oh, by some miracle alright. Uh, no, I don't think you'll know her too well."

This was not exactly a lie, more like, the right side of the lie; a hairsbreadth from a lie. She wouldn't know his dream-Violet, all squishy and giggly and pancake-and-bacon-smelling…not like she meant anyway.

Violet nodded anyway and raised an eyebrow, "Right; well it's late, almost 2 in the morning. You wanna crash here or are you okay to drive?"

Cooper nearly gaped at her; he could barely believe that he'd gotten away with that.

"Uh, no, no, I'm good to drive." He certainly didn't want her discovering him mumbling about her if she passed the living room while he slept, right?

Violet eyed him, "You sure?"

Cooper nodded emphatically. "Yeah, I'm good."

Violet smiled and shoved his shoulder, "Alright, lock up behind you. See you later Coop."

And she disappeared around the corner to her bedroom. As he left, Cooper spied an extra pair of running shoes by the front door. Men's running shoes. Too bad he hadn't dreamed up Scott too.

Cooper leaned against the door after locking it behind him. Violet's mailbox shined in the moonlight. The window to the living room was dark. The house looked like it was cold and empty. And he still wanted to be inside of it.

* * *

"Wow, you're here early." Dell looked up surprised as Cooper stepped off the elevator.

Cooper pushed the sunglasses up over his head so they perched there. "Yeah, well, couldn't sleep last night,"

Dell didn't say anything, but handed over Cooper's files and newspaper for the day, "Thanks Dell,"

The morning meeting was uneventful; Cooper told Violet about Delilah and Addison talked about a new first time mom coming in. Pete said he was free for consult and he and Addison blushed at each other. Sam and Naomi avoided each other's eyes and Scott sat unobstructive behind Violet, arms resting on the back of her chair and stealing sips of her mocha coffee when she wasn't looking.

All in all, Cooper was off to a bad start to his day; he hadn't been able to go back to sleep when he'd arrived home and instead replayed the dinner over and over, nearly driving himself to the nearest beach if only for something to do with himself until 7 am rolled around.

"Hey, Cooper; you free for lunch today? I know Violet's meeting with a patient, so, food on me?" Scott caught up with Cooper as Violet and Naomi followed Addison to the kitchen for a snack.

Cooper felt a little guilty; the guy was pretty nice. "You know, that'd be great, but I have some patients coming in as well. But," he saw Sam coming and pulled the other doctor to his side, "Sam, here, would love to come eat lunch with you, show you around the practice again? Huh? How's that sound?"

Sam pulled from Cooper's grasp, "How about you ask _Sam_ before volunteering him?"

Cooper looked over at him, "How about Sam stops talking about himself in the third person before he scares the new guest away?"

Sam glared at him, "You know what, I have a lot of paperwork to catch up on, but I can handle your case load Cooper, reschedule for you. How's **that** sound?" Sam hadn't wanted to really play along with Naomi's game before, but now it seemed more than appealing.

Cooper seemed to pale slightly. Sam felt a twinge of guilt, but the man really needed to tell Violet how he felt.

Scott turned to Cooper, "Yeah, that'd be awesome, I think Pete's free for lunch too, although I get the feeling that he's going to kidnap Addison for some, ahem, _referral time_."

Sam gaped at him, "You picked up on that already!"

Scott nodded, "I don't think it's the best idea, but maybe it'll work out?"

Sam started walking with Scott, "No, no, no, see, no, this is always a bad idea, things get all _screwed_ to **hell** when collegues start, you know, feeling things, in the middle of the work environment,"

Scott looked over his shoulder as they walked, "See you at 12.30?"

Cooper couldn't help but nod. "Sure," _Damnit_! Why was this guy so nice!? He stomped like a 4 year old into his office and closed the door with more force than necessary.

* * *

"So how was dinner last night?" Addison asked Violet as the psychologist pulled two bagels from the bag.

Violet took out two plates before answering, "It was fine, I forgot how good a cook Scott was; I've missed him so much. Especially since Allan."

Naomi smiled when she saw Cooper coming down the hallway by the open door. She swatted Addison who saw as well. She was feeling mischievous this morning, so why not?

Violet dropped the bagles onto the plates and began buttering without noticing anything.

"Really?" asked Naomi, louder than necessary, "What kinds of things did you miss?"

Addison pressed her lips together to keep from giggling as she saw Cooper move closer to the door to listen.

Violet finished the first bagel and began the second, "Well, he can cook, which is a big bonus, he runs with me, not so great considering he kicks my ass everytime. He loves all of you guys, so there's none of that jealousy crap. And he's funny, so I'm always happy around him. I just really missed him; I'm so glad he's back."

Cooper nearly choked outside the door. Addison plowed on, "What about Cooper? How does he like Scott?"

Violet finished buttering the second bagel and took a bite, "I think they like each other, pretty sure, I mean, I don't think I could handle them fighting; it would be like watching toddlers fight over a toy that doesn't really belong to either of them."

Naomi smiled at how accurate that really was.

"I'll see you guys later,"

"Where are you off to? I thought Delilah Dereks wasn't coming until 3.00?

Violet smiled, "Yeah, well, I gotta go feed Cooper; I think he'd starve before lunch otherwise,"

She left and Cooper dove behind the potted plant before she could see him.

Oh, man. He sighed, 'I am so not fine with this!'

He rose to his feet and, ignoring a look from Dell, moved into his office behind Violet. This was going to be another long day.

* * *

so? how was it? enough to convince you to forgive for taking so long to write more:) plz plz plz review and i'll update before thursday ( i swear!!)

much appreciated!

oh! and i still dont own them, only Scott...


	5. Chapter 5

okay, so i'm updating before Thursday, and at this rate, probly thursday too...

plz review, thanks!

oh, special thanks to **dena-sue **and **tv-matchmaker **for reviewing so quickly! much appreciated :)

enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Day Two – In Which Cooper Finds the Dream (Pt. 2) 

Cooper watched as the digital clock flashed from 12.25 to 12.26 in misery; Scott would show up any minute, assuming he was going to lunch with a friend. It was a dark day for Cooper.

He heard loud footsteps coming and considered ducking under the desk. Cooper sighed, mentally kicking himself. That was no way to get Violet on his side.

A door across the door opened and Cooper could see the dark outline of his competition in Violet's doorway. A deep voice. Her laugh. The door closed and Cooper knew it was time for him to endure possibly the most painful hour of his life…

His office door pulled open and there was Scott, all 6 ft. 2 inches of him with his dark hair and charming smile. Cooper cursed him internally, but smiled on the outside.

"Hey, there you are." Cooper greeted as nicely as he could, though he cringed on the inside.

"Yeah, I was just talking to Violet; her patient's running late," Scott said by way of small talk.

Cooper stood slowly and grabbed his coat. "Yeah, well, it happens,"

They moved out into the hallway, "Okay, let's go, I'm starving," Cooper was suddenly in a hurry to get moving, operating under the simple logic that the faster he ate, the faster the awkward lunch would be over.

"Same here, so! I'm new in town, where do you suggest we get some chow from?"

Just then Violet poked her head out, "Hey, you guys leaving?"

Cooper felt his face warm up that little bit, just like every time he saw her. "Yeah, Vi; that's kind of why we have our stuff and are hanging out by the elevator,"

Violet stuck her tongue out and he felt a swell of pride for himself.

"You want us to bring anything back for you,V?" Scott asked. Cooper felt his little swell of pride begin to deflate.

Violet smiled wider and came out of her office, "Yeah, where are you going?"

Cooper took the opportunity of home court advantage as it presented itself, "I know what you like, I'll figure it out."

Scott grinned, "There you go, we're in good hands,"

Violet smiled and quickly pulled Scott into a hug before stepping back, as if a little worried about the small show of affection. Cooper felt his swell of pride pop into nothingness.

"Thanks guys, be gentle with him Cooper, he's gotta make it through the rest of his visit,"

She turned and walked back into her office as the elevator dinged. Delilah Dereks got off and they got on.

"Hey Dr. Freedman, is Dr. Turner in her office?"

The doors were sliding shut as Cooper answered, "Just go kno-," they slipped shut.

"Bad luck," Scott commented, pressing the button for the bottom floor. Cooper clenched his teeth and nodded, "Yep,"

He glared at the shiny metal doors; his reflection was distorted. From his angle, however, Cooper noticed that Scott's reflection looked like he was looking in a mirror, not tinted, fuzzy, shiny metal.

He sighed internally. The elevator dinged. He knew this was going to be the most awkward thing he'd ever done for Violet.

* * *

Violet opened her door as a hesitant knock sounded. Getting her first look at the girl, Violet smiled encouragingly. 

"You must be Delilah Dereks," Violet stepped aside as the girl entered the room.

"Yeah, um, Dr. Freedman said you were good doctor to talk to about, issues,"

Delilah sat carefully on the couch and Violet took to her chair, quietly pulling out her notebook to avoid drawing attention to the fact that she'd be taking notes.

"Why don't we start at the beginning?" Violet asked after a few moments of silent from the teenager.

Delilah looked up, "Oh, right, sorry; um, my parents are separated, going on a year now. The twins don't really, I don't know, seem to upset, but," she trailed off.

"How do you feel about this? It's a difficult situation,"

Delilah pulled on her sleeves. "I hate it. They both started dating again and they seem so happy, I just, I feel like I should be happy for them, but,"

"It's hard. Everyone works through things in their own time." Violet spoke softly.

Delilah took a deep breath and swallowed before continuing, "Anyway, I've already seen a few shrinks, and they all say I'm depressed; of course, I agree, I'm 16 not stupid. But, I don't know."

Violet wrote down a few things and looked up again, "Tell me about your father's new girlfriend?" it was more a question than a statement.

Delilah looked away, "Her name's Selena; she's really nice, really understanding and everything. I hate that I like her so much, it just makes it worse."

"And your mom?"

Delilah looked up again, "She's dating this guy named Garrett; he's pretty cool. He's quiet, like me. He gives me his books to read, he's really nice too. There's only one problem."

Violet looked intrigued. "What's the problem?"

Delilah looked away, "It's so stupid, I think it's what's been making me sick though,"

Violet waited for her to continue.

"My mom's best friend, Mark, he's the best friend a person could ask for. I've known him my whole life; he's known my mom since they were in gradeschool. He's so head-over-heels in love with her and she doesn't even know it."

"And you think that Mark should be with your mother?"

Delilah stood and started pacing, "I have no idea! That's the problem! I hate that my parents aren't together and I hate that I love their new people, and I hate that Mark is still on the outside!"

Violet tried to calm her down, "It's alright; sometimes, it's better to let people make their own," Violet fished for a word, "for lack of a better term, mistakes. If your mom loves Mark and realizes it, maybe it will all work out."

Delilah whirled to face her, "And if she doesn't?"

Violet smiled sympathetically, "It's something out of your control,"

* * *

Sam had told Naomi, Addison and Pete about dumping Scott with Cooper and the three were currently huddled at a dark table in the corner watching the payback lunch. They had their own food in front of them, but mostly they watched with interest as the two men interacted. 

A thought.

"Uh, guys? If we're here, who's running the practice?" Sam looked around the table; Pete looked away subtly, Naomi sipped her drink innocently and Addison studiously watched the other two men. He sighed. "Poor Dell,"

* * *

Dell picked up the third call from call waiting and scribbled down an appointment time while simultaneously booking another meeting with a patient in front of him and accidentally hanging up on another on the second line. 

"Oh, no. Hello? Are you still there? _Please_ tell me you're still there. Oh, man, you're not there," he put the phone down in defeat as he finally caught a break.

A red light flashed. "Oh, crap!" he picked up on the first call waiting patient, "Yes, Mrs. Greene, I'm still here, let me schedule you for Thursday at 4 with Dr. Wilder, okay? Alright, you too Mrs. Greene,"

He hung up and flopped back into his chair. The elevator dinged and Sam, Pete, Addison and Naomi spilled into the lobby.

Dell glared at them, like a parent scolding children, "People! Do you realize what you just did to me?!"

Addison looked up and smiled innocently, "No?"

"Dr. Montgomery," Dell warned.

"Okay, we're sorry; by the time we realized…" she trailed off.

Pete took over, "It was too late,"

"**Never**. **Again**. Right Sam? Naomi?"

"Never," the two chorused. The four turned as the elevator dinged again.

"What's going on in here?" Cooper asked curiously. "Why are we gathered in the lobby?"

Scott grinned, "I think we're having a party,"

Violet's office door opened and they all turned to watch as Delilah walked out and froze under their attention. "Um, Dr. Turner?"

Violet poked her head out mid sentence, "Yes, Del-," she stopped and moved into the hall.

"What are you guys doing?"

Scott, still grinning, answered first, "We're having a party; wanna join us?"

Violet smirked, "Um, no; some of us, oh, I mean _one of us_," she pointed to herself, "needs to work. Delilah, it's fine, they're just a _little_ crazy,"

Delilah smiled and practically sprinted across the lobby to the stairs as the large group was still blocking the elevator.

"Why are you guys standing in the lobby?" Violet asked, leaning against her doorframe.

"I told you, we're partying," Scott answered.

"Stop it, you're scaring the patients," Violet warned. Cooper could see she wasn't so amused anymore and wondered why.

"We were just-,"

He was cut off by Scott again, "Come on, V; loosen up, I was just kidding, bring a little New York humor to the east coast, you know?"

"Yeah, I got it," Violet glared again before turning and going back into her office and closing the door.

Cooper felt guiltily happy that Scott was in trouble but the little part of happy was doused out like an ocean on a spark when Scott sighed and went to talk to Violet.

Cooper hung his head slightly and walked into his own office. He had been gearing up to talk to Violet. Maybe she'd finally caught a good one. Too bad it wasn't him…

* * *

aww, poor Cooper...soon, buddy, soon. 

anyway, plz review! plz plz plz!

thanks!


	6. Chapter 6

OKAY! so it's been a while, but i've been enjoying my break. alas, it's back to school tomorrow, so updates will be far and few between :( so, enjoy this part before the inevitable chaos grabs hold of my life and only allows me to squeeze out a few chapters a week ;)

**enjoy!

* * *

**

Part TWO - In Which Violet Has a Chat 

"What was he **thinking**!?" Violet burst out as Naomi and Addison finally managed to catch up to her in the elevator.

"You honestly don't see it?" Naomi asked, a little intrigued, not so much incredulous.

"See _**what**_?!" Violet asked in a loud voice. The other two women were very grateful that they were the only ones in the elevator.

"He's head over heels for you," Addison answered, keeping a hand on Violet's shoulder, like Naomi.

"What are you talking about? He just had a BB gun to my brother!" Violet shrugged off the arms and turned to stare at Addison.

"All those looks, wanting to know about your love life, hating that Allan guy, the BB gun?" Addison listed.

The elevator shuddered to a stop and Violet glared at nothing as the lights in the elevator flickered and went out. The emergency lights switched on, the fluorescent bulbs harsh in the metal room.

"Great, just great, on top of everything else," Violet muttered under her breath.

"Violet, stop avoiding," Naomi warned. Violet slowly turned her head to look at the other doctor.

"Naomi, how the **hell **can I possibly avoid anything when we're all stuck in this stupid elevator! I heard what you said and it makes no sense!"

Addison sighed, "Yes! _It does_! He **loves** you!"

"No he **doesn't**!" Violet shook her head violently, adopting the childish mentality that if she denied it enough it would cease to exist.

"Yes, sweetie, he does," Naomi said quietly, laying a hand on Violet's shoulder again. Violet was quiet a moment, seeming to sway a little on the spot.

"Violet?" Addison asked, reaching out a hand and waving it in front of Violet's face.

Violet's eyes widened and she slumped back against the wall of the elevator, sliding down slowly until she was sitting with her legs straight out in front of her.

"_Oh, god_." She whispered, mostly to herself.

"Is she okay?" Addison asked, keeping her eyes on Violet. Naomi seemed to hesitate for a second before answering in what she hoped was a confident voice.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. Violet? Are you fine?" Naomi crouched down to Violet's level. The psychiatrist was unresponsive.

_'Cooper's in love with me,'_

"Violet?" Addison crouched as well.

_'Cooper loves me.'_

"I think she's in shock." Addison said in a surprised tone. She felt the other woman's fingers; they were ice cold.

"Violet? Can you hear me? You need to breathe, take a deep breath." Addison instructed, moving to her knees.

_'He has actual feelings for me.'_

Violet's breathing was quick and Addison looked to Naomi helplessly, "Um, some help?"

Naomi sat on the floor of the elevator, "Violet? Are you okay?"

_'He wants more than friendship. He wants me.'_

"Violet! **Get over it**! He _loves_ you!" Naomi all but yelled in Violet's face. Violet blinked and looked at her slowly.

"Jeez, harsh," she said.

"Are you alright?" Addison asked. Both women had a hand on Violet somewhere, whether it was to keep her from freaking out or from passing out they didn't know.

"No. I'm really not alright."

"But you love Cooper; he's your best friend." Naomi said, confused.

"He can't love me. It'll mess everything up. I'll mess everything up. He knows that! Why is he so stupid!?" Violet sounded angrier and angrier with every word.

"Violet, calm down and think; what would be so horrible about being with Cooper? He already knows everything about you, all your flaws and faults, what's to worry about?"

"Everything! You and Sam were friends before you were together; you got divorced!"

"Yeah, but we're still…friends," Naomi tried.

"Right, and you and Cooper aren't going to end up like Naomi and Sam." Addison said.

"And what about you and Pete? Not very inspiring, no offense," Violet said, leaning her head against the cool wall of the elevator.

Addison sighed and nodded slightly, "True, none taken."

They sat in silence for a while before it was broken.

"Where the _hell_ did he even **find** a BB gun?"

"Men _suck_."

"_Marriage_ sucks."

* * *

aww, poor ladies. lol PLZ PLZ PLZ review, it might inspire me to steal some time frome somewhere and write some more! much appreciated to those who have reviewed so far! 


	7. Chapter 7

**tv-matchmaker - **mkay, so it's been a while! thanks for the comment all the same!

**TabiKat - **mkay, so real life is letting go of me for a while, so here's the next bit til it snatches me up again, lol enjoy!

**seriously-amazing - **glad you're enjoying this, thanks for the review!

**FashionIsLove - **thanks for the amazaing review, much appreciated!

okay, so here's the deal! it's been a while, but it's not abandoned! i love it too much, updates are just getting harder and harder to get up with all the stuff going on, BUT im trying REAL hard here guys! just keep leaving your amazingly awesome reviews!

thanks so much!

enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Day Three – In Which Cooper Finds the Day (Part 1)**

Okay. This was it; today was the day! He was going to march right up to Violet and tell her exactly how he felt; no more of this secret-crush-on-the-best-friend crap. Yep, today was the day; a good day. No, a **great** day!

Why was it a great day? Because today was the day that Scott was going out with Sam and Pete for the day. All day. For "male bonding". Wait. Why wasn't he invited? It didn't matter. **Today was the day**.

Cooper sat up in his bed, still smiling from his new Violet-filled dream. It was bordering on stalking; Violet probably wouldn't be too upset if he stole her unofficial second career, but he was damn close. She was all he could think about.

He grinned to himself and stood. Stretching his arms above his head, he moved towards the door, on his way for a nice, hot shower and some tasty breakfast and then, sigh, Violet.

* * *

Cooper was pissed. It was _not_ the day. The day was **crap**. He'd forgotten the hot water in his house was shot, he'd burned his breakfast because he was daydreaming, he'd left lights on in his car so his battery was dead and Violet hadn't had her cell phone so she couldn't come pick him up. No, today was not the day. 

Cooper stomped up the stairs to the lobby of the practice. He could add that to his list of reasons why today was not the day; the elevator had broken down just as he'd walked in the front doors.

Sitting at the front desk was Dell, always happy Dell. Dell smiled and waved in greeting. Cooper frowned and had to restrain himself from flipping the younger man the finger.

Dell slid down in his seat a little and waited for the next doctor to come in; hopefully they would be in a better mood.

Cooper tossed his papers and bag onto his couch and collapsed into his chair, only to have a sharp edge of something bite into his back.

"_Ow_! **Damnit**!" he cried, jumping off the chair. In the lobby, Dell cringed to himself.

"What the **hell** _is_ this?" Cooper asked himself, picking up the little black cube that had been sitting on his chair. It looked like one of those puzzle cubes, but there weren't any other colours on it.

"Are you okay in here?" Naomi's worried voice came from the doorway.

Cooper looked up at her with angry eyes, "What is this?"

Naomi eyed the cue warily, "Um, that's Scott's cube; he was making a rubics cube for, um, Delilah. You know, Violet's new patient?"

Cooper felt himself becoming more and more panicked now. "_What_?!"

Naomi was all for teaching Cooper a lesson in telling Violet how he felt but this seemed very close to torture.

"You know, to cheer her up?" she tried. She backed out the door when Cooper looked like he was about to cry.

"Cooper? You okay?" she asked as she took another step backward.

Cooper walked over to the couch and fell on it, blowing the papers around the room. He was the one that made things for the kids that Violet saw. Not Scott. Scott hadn't even been here a week yet!

"Today is not the day." He cried out to Naomi. Naomi nodded in sympathy before practically running for the break room.

* * *

"Cooper had flipped his lid; he needs to tell Violet the truth. This is killing him." 

Addison looked up as Naomi entered. "So you finally see the light,"

"It was funny to begin with, but now it's just sad. I mean, we told him to go out and find a nice woman without a questionable internet name and now, he's stuck breaking down over-,"

"Hey guys," Violet greeted, entering the room.

"_Hey_, Violet!" Naomi greeted, smiling a little too widely.

"So Scott, Pete and Sam just left; I think the guys are enjoying this day off a little too much." Violet commented as she grabbed a mug and began filling it with coffee.

Addison smirked behind her head, "Yeah, well, just wait 'til it's our turn,"

"So, have you guys seen Cooper? I haven't talked to him since yesterday afternoon," Violet pulled another mug from the cupboard and the other two women watched in curiosity as she began pouring different things into each much, mixing both simultaneously.

"Yeah, he's kinda freaking out in his office, Violet what are you doing? You can't possibly drink both at once," Naomi stated, watching Violet pull out a bagel.

"Food and coffee, what's it look like? It's not all for me," Violet spared a glance and looked at Naomi and Addison over her shoulder.

The other two women stood side by side as Violet worked at the breakfast, spreading butter over the bagel.

"Who's the other stuff for? You said Scott and the guys already left," Addison asked curiously.

Violet took a bite from one half of the bagel before turning to face the other doctors. "Guys, I do this almost every morning; one's for Cooper."

"Oh, I see," Addison said, hiding a smile in her own mug.

Naomi just looked at Violet; she never noticed that the shrink did this before now.

"Did you say he was freaking out in his office?"

Violet turned back and bit another chunk from her bagel half. Naomi nodded slowly.

"Yeah, he was saying something about today not being the day or something crazy like that,"

Violet swallowed and sipped her coffee, "Uh-huh. I'll see you guys later; sounds like I have a crisis to avert,"

She stacked the halves of the bagel on one another and then balanced them on a mug. With one mug in each hand she left the room, heading for Cooper's office.

Addison and Naomi just stared after her. "They so belong together," Addison commented with a sigh.

Naomi nodded her head with a small smile, "Amen to that,"

* * *

Violet nudged the door open with her hip and entered the darkened office. "Coop? You alive in here?" 

She moved into the room and set her mug down, Cooper's mug was set down next to his computer with his half of the bagel. Violet took another bite of her half before sitting in his chair and sipping from her mug.

"Cooper?" she asked again, propping her feet up on his desk.

"Today is not the day. I hate this day." Cooper said from the couch. Violet smiled to herself and set down her breakfast.

"Okay, grumpy gills up and at 'em," Violet pulled herself up and crossed to the blinds, snapping them open.

Cooper blinked in the sudden morning light. "Vi, it's too bright,"

Violet moved and dropped onto the couch next to him. "So, why does your office look like a tornado hit it?"

Cooper smiled down at his friend and patted her knee, "Because, Vi, today is not the day and there's nothing anybody can do about it,"

Violet looked up at Cooper and decided to play along. "Alright, well, how about we make today the day?"

Cooper chuckled internally, she had no idea how those words sounded to him. He listened to what she was saying.

"Let's go get some lunch later, just the two us, and we'll make today the day, whatever kind of day that is,"

Cooper smiled widely down at his best friend. "That would be awesome,"

Violet grinned up at him and stood again, moving to the desk. She grabbed his half of the bagel and his mug and moved back next to him.

"Here, nourish yourself; knowing you, you probably burned your breakfast again,"

Cooper nearly choked on his bagel and covered by clearing his throat. "Yeah, you know me too well," he sipped his coffee to force the rogue bite of bagel down.

Violet nodded once and looked around the room. "So, really, why are your files all over the floor?"

"Why, you wanna pick them up for me?" Cooper asked, holding out his bagel for her mouth.

Violet looked over and took a bite from him before turning back to surveying the room. "Um, **no**." she mumbled around the bite.

Cooper chuckled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders with the mug filled hand.

"Hey, be careful you'll spill it on me," Violet eyed the mug carefully before settling into his one armed hug, feeling he needed it.

"You're a little crazy today, you know that?"

Cooper smiled down at her again, tearing off another bite of the bagel, he swallowed and answered, "Yeah, I know,"

And right then, with his coffee and bagel and his Violet, he felt a little bit of hope return for the day. Maybe today _was_ the day; or, rather that afternoon would be the afternoon.

He was already counting down the minutes until lunch time…

* * *

and there it is! plz plz plz review! maybe i'll find more time to get more stuff up for u guys, sorry again! more soon! 

thanks!!


	8. Chapter 8

THANKS so much to all who reviewed! you rock my world!

enjoy!

* * *

**Day Three - In Which Cooper Finds the Day (Part 2)**

* * *

Cooper chuckled and handed the little boy in front of him a large lollipop, smiling wider as the 4 year olds eyes grew wide at the sight of the huge source of sugar.

"Thank you!" the boy yelled, grabbing for the sucker. The boy's mother shook her head, though she was smiling.

"Thanks Dr. Freedman; he'll never settle down now. You're a horrible influence," the woman laughed a little and followed her son out the door with a final good bye.

Cooper was just stowing away the jar of sweets when a knock sounded against his doorframe.

"Hey Coop; ready for your day?"

Cooper turned, wide smile still in place. "Always,"

"Let's get out of here; Pete's been after me to try this new sleep therapy thing…" Violet laughed and looked over her shoulder.

"It's perfectly fine, Violet!" Cooper heard Pete yell from somewhere down the hallway.

"So he says," Violet whispered, pulling Cooper out the door with her and toward the elevators.

"When did these start working again?" Cooper asked as Violet pushed the down button. She turned to look at him.

"An hour ago?" she answered. He shook his head and chuckled. "This day gets better and better,"

Violet looked confused, but smiled anyway, stepping onto the elevator. Cooper followed her on and the doors slid shut on the two of them. The car was moving for all of 3 seconds before it came to a grinding halt, complete with flickering lights and emergency bulbs.

"Great," Cooper moaned, sliding down the wall and muttering something about luck and the wrong kind of day.

"Just a little power surge," Came the voice of the maintenance guy over the one way speaker.

Violet slid down next to Cooper and patted his knee, "It's fine; they'll have us out of here in no time,"

Cooper shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut. "This is like, the worst day ever,"

Violet smirked at him and sprawled her legs out in front of her. "It's not so bad. I mean, who else would you want to get stuck in an elevator with?"

Cooper's eyes popped open and he smiled widely at her, "True, true; now I have your undivided attention."

"That you do." Violet answered, playing with the strings on her sweater.

"So, tell me about-,"

"**No**." Violet cut him off. Cooper started chuckling, reaching over and ruffling her hair; Violet smacked his hand away.

"Please? Come on, you said you'd-,"

"You know what? I'm not talking about it." Violet shifted away from him but Cooper hooked a finger in her belt and pulled her back.

"Aw, come on; you said you could do it! Prove me right," Cooper laid his head on her shoulder and looked up at her, trying to look as innocent as possible.

"No. That's not working this time, buddy." Violet tried to avoid his gaze, but in the end, pushed his head away with an exasperated sigh.

"Fine! It's experiencing some difficulties, okay? Happy now?"

Cooper laughed loudly, "You mean it's dead already!?"

"Shut up! The stupid plant died as soon as I put it in the window!" Violet jumped to her defence.

"Vi, you aren't supposed to put those plants in direct sunlight _all the time_," Cooper poked her in the stomach.

Violet slapped at his fingers and huffed. "Actually, I think I've changed my mind. Today is not your day if you're gonna make fun of me when I try to help you out of your little funk."

Cooper pulled himself together and hugged her, "I'm sorry; I'm sure Perry died of his own accord,"

"Hey! You named it not me!"

Cooper bit his lip to keep from laughing and they moved on to more neutral topics.

* * *

"I'm _starving_!" Cooper called from somewhere by Violet's feet. The two were laying on their backs, with their heads facing opposite sides of the elevator.

"Same here Coop."

It was obviously way past lunch. Cooper pulled out his cell phone and the light from the screen added a different colour besides the dull yellow of the emergency lights.

"Oh my _god_; it's almost 3!" Cooper flopped back onto the floor. Beside him, Violet laughed, her feet sliding along the floor as she pulled her self up.

"We should leave early when we get out of here," Violet commented, sitting crosslegged.

"We should." Cooper replied, looking at her down his chin. She grinned at him. He took a deep breath.

"You wanna grab dinner when we're free?"

Violet smiled wider, "Sure. But we're not getting that weird Mexican food you wanted last time. I swear that wasn't chicken."

Cooper laughed and sat up too, "It's a date,"

Violet nodded her head, pushing hair from her face, "Yeah, so how's your day now?"

Cooper leaned against the elevator door. "Pretty awesome,"

Violet chuckled, "Good,"

"Do they think I'm crazy?"

Violet shook her head, still smirking. "Oh, no; no more that usual anyway,"

Cooper laughed and shook his head. "_Fan**tastic**_,"

* * *

sorry it's so short! more to come soon, i swear. my computer has decided to become a rebel and only works when it wants to, but i think i can coax a few hours from it to write the rest and save it all!

as always, reviews are welcome!

thnks so much guys!


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Part THREE – In Which Boys Will Be Boys

* * *

Cooper sat with his head on the hard counter top, Scott watching him with a very amused look on his face.

"You know, you could stop finding this so funny. It's been a full 7 minutes," Cooper mumbled from the counter top.

"Oh, but it's just so much fun; but seriously. Why didn't you just tell my sister you loved her before this whole…" he trailed off, searching for an appropriate word.

"Mess? Fiasco?"

"Incident," Scott settled on, pushing an apple back and forth across the counter where he leaned.

Cooper sighed and finally pulled his head off the table, "Look, as you probably know, Violet has a tendency to either freak out or totally avoid issues like these. If I told her I had feelings for her other that the lovable best friend kind she would either avoid me or, you guessed it, freak out. Oh, wait, she's already done that last thing,"

Scott raised an eyebrow, "You should know as well; Violet's a strong woman. She's smart enough not to let a simple thing like love get in the way of this friendship you two have,"

Cooper smirked, "Yeah, well, this whole 'simple love thing' was never simple! It's big and messy and complicated and you're not helping!"

Scott chuckled, "Cooper, you're only making it 'big and messy and complicated'; you know my sister better than she knows herself. Do you honestly think if you'd just told her in the beginning she'd shut you out?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, well, maybe for a couple days, a week tops, but then she'd come to a decision; she's a shrink, she has to psychoanalyze or whatever,"

Cooper sighed heavily, "I didn't want her to find out this way,"

Scott smiled sympathetically, "Well, at least now you get the 'couple days of avoiding' out of the way. Besides, if you had managed to keep this bottled up much longer, you probably would have given her a heart attack when you blurted it out later."

Cooper gave Scott a look and the other man raised his palms in apology. Cooper sighed. "So what am I supposed to do now?"

"About what?" Pete asked, coming into the room.

"Oh, Cooper just attacked me with a BB gun," Scott explained, pointing to the BB gun on the table top.

"What?" Sam asked, coming in behind Pete. The two doctors looked between Cooper and Scott with bewildered faces.

"He thought I was in love with Violet," Scott elaborated and grinned as Pete let out a strangled couch as he fought down a laugh.

Sam just felt his jaw drop, "But she's your sister,"

"Exactly," Scott chuckled, not able to hold it in. Pete joined in the laughter and Cooper felt his face get red hot.

"Shut up!" he whined, dropping his head back onto the counter top like a child.

"Ah, Cooper; now I fully understand that whole 'I love you' speech you were making in the-,"

"Stop!" Cooper shouted, his head popping up from the counter. "Enough! Get your chuckles out now, because you all have to help me fix this!"

Sam sobered up first and rested against the counter top, "I, for one, am against office romance,"

"Oh don't even start with that one," Pete cut in, joining the other three men around the island counter top.

"What?" Sam asked, frowning at Pete.

Pete smirked, "As if we don't know what you and Naomi did after hours last month,"

Sam's jaw dropped again, "Aw, come on, low blow."

Cooper smirked as well, "Ha! See, now, who else has a suggestion?"

"Hey, here's a crazy thought; how about you actually talk to Violet about how you feel? And, I know, I know; you're a guy and guy's don't do feelings. Bullshit. Be a man, Cooper."

Cooper eyed Pete. Did he know about his and Violet's little pep talk saying. Be a man. Be a man.

"Yeah, well why don't you be a man and finally figure out what the hell you're doing with Addison and put us out of our misery?" Cooper retorted after a moment.

"Why don't you deal with your issues with Naomi, you tell Addison what you want and you get with my sister?" Scott commented innocently, gesturing to each doctor as he spoke about them.

"Why don't you have any woman trouble?" Sam asked.

"Oh, didn't you know? Scott's gay!" That just added more fuel to the fire as Sam and Pete started a new round of laughter.

"You though Violet's gay brother was in love with her?" Pete managed to ask.

Cooper tossed a banana at him and huffed out of the room. Scott chuckled to himself and followed, patting the laughing doctors on the back as he went.

"Oh, come on, we were just kidding Cooper! Cooper!" they rushed after the pediatrician and Scott, still stifling chuckles.

* * *

haha, okay, so it's been, like a month since i updated, but i had to overcome some serious PP writers block for this one. im craving the new episodes like you wouldnt believe. anyway, i hope you find it in your hearts to forgive and review! and thanks to everyone who took the time to review the last chapter as well. you guys totally rock!


End file.
